Rojo azabache
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si Ginny se enterara que el rasgo que más le gusta al niño-que-vivio de Cho es su cabello negro azabache? ¿Cómo le sentaría a la pelirroja un cambio de look? Plis, review


**Notas Iniciales:** AU. Universo Alterno. El 6º libro no existe. Idea tomada de un fragmento del libro _"¿Por qué me sale todo mal? Nuevos dramas, desastres y deseos de cinco adolescentes"_ de Rosie Rushton. Los personajes de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling. Ojalá yo tuviera la mitad de su imaginación y¿por qué no? la mitad de sus millones.

****

**Rojo azabache**

****

**ESPLENDOR NEGRO**

**Negro azabache**

**Tinte permanente para cabello**

**Color y brillo para una cabellera perfecta**

**Antes de utilizar, hacer una prueba en un mechón**

Hermione observó la etiqueta del frasco de tintura con desconfianza. No le agradaba lo que Ginny estaba por hacer, y mucho menos el motivo, pero era su mejor amiga, y no la podía dejar enfrentarse sola a esta situación.

- Mmm… Gin¿estás segura de que esto es… mmm…bueno, válgame la redundancia… _seguro_?

- Claro que si- respondió la pelirroja, excitada- Quiero decir, claro que el método mágico sería más seguro, pero no conozco el hechizo, y no puedo preguntárselo a mamá, pues me mataría. En cambio, cuando ya tenga el cabello teñido, lo hecho, hecho está. Deberá soportarlo, le guste o no.

- ¿Puedes recordarme por qué estás haciendo esto?

Weasley suspiró.

_(Flash Back Ginny)_

_Ginebra Weasley caminaba a tientas por su casa a oscuras. Conocía la sala de memoria, tan bien como la palma de su mano, pero no sería la primera vez que los gemelos dejaran algo tirado por ahí, y no quería volcar el vaso de agua que llevaba en la mano y tener que recurrir al trapo de piso. _

_Comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras, dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Pero cuando pasó delante del cuarto de su hermano Ronald, vio que la luz estaba aún encendida, y que se podían escuchar algunos murmullos y una que otra risa ahogada. Estaba por continuar su camino, pero entonces oyó algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención._

- _Y bien Ron,- dijo una voz masculina que le hizo dar un respingo, y que reconoció como la de Harry Potter -¿qué es lo que más te gusta de Mione?_

_La pelirroja oyó a su hermano suspirar._

- _¿De Mione? Pues… no sé… ¡Maldita sea, Harry¿Qué necesidad tienes de ponerme en esta situación tan odiosa¡Si sabes que Mione me encanta!_

- _Si- rió el azabache- pero no me canso de oírtelo decir. Tardaste mucho, amigo. _

_Se oyó un ruido extraño, como el golpe de un almohadón contra algo blando, y la risa de el-niño-que-vivió fue sofocada en el mismo instante. _

- _Si, lo sé- el pelirrojo suspiró de nuevo- pero… ¿acaso crees que te vas a librar del contragolpe? No, claro que no. Harry¿qué es lo que más te gusta de Cho?_

_El moreno no dudó ni un solo instante._

- _Su cabello.- respondió- Su largo y sedoso cabello negro azabac_he.

_(Fin Flash Back Ginny)_

La mejillas de la castaña estaban del color del sol al terminar la historia.

- El verano pasado, metida hasta el cuello en el cuartel de la Orden, y con Harry con un humor de adolescente contrariado, no pude hacer mucho- explicó la menor- Pero este verano…- se frotó las manos con algo de ansiedad.

Hermione suspiró y, por primera vez, se atrevió a decir su opinión en voz alta.

- Gin, no me gusta la idea. Quiero decir… tu cabello es hermosísimo, ese color rojo oscuro no es muy común y…- Hermione optó por no decir que también la preocupaba el hecho de cómo se vería una melena negrísima, como la que mostraba la modelo de la foto, o como la que poseía la misma Cho Chang, con cejas rojizas y un mar de pecas como las que cubrían el rostro de Ginny, pero prefirió no decir nada.

- Claro que no es muy común- bufó Ginebra- no mucha gente sería capaz de lidiar con esta mata indomable.

- Me refiero a su color… es precioso, Gin, yo daría lo que sea por tener ese color de cabello… ese rojo tan oscuro que parece de fantasía… Gin… ¿sabías que Lily Potter tenía tu mismo color de cabello? Aparte de que, piensa, Harry ya no está más enamorado de Cho…

- No, no lo sabía- respondió la otra chica, bajando la cabeza.- Pero no me persuadirás, Mione, aunque ya no la quiera, ella lo tuvo en ascuas durante cuatro años. Ya lo tengo decidido.

- Como quieras- se resignó la castaña- Es tu cabello, después de todo. ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

- Hoy es el día perfecto. Los chicos están fuera, jugando al Quidditch, así que no entrarán hasta tarde. Mamá y papá se fueron de visita a lo de la tía Muriel, y Bill y Fleur están ultimando detalles para la boda.

- Pues entonces¡manos a la obra!

- Bueno- dijo Ginny, leyendo las instrucciones del frasco- aquí dice que hay que cubrir cada centímetro de pelo. Desde la punta hasta la raíz. Yo inclino la cabeza sobre el lavabo y tú te pones los guantes y me embadurnas.

- ¿Hiciste la prueba con un mechón?- inquirió Hermione, sintiendo renacer su desconfianza hacia el pequeño frasco.

- No, no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías- respondió la pelirroja, impaciente, mientras se cubría la cara con una toalla blanca e inclinaba la cabeza sobre el lavabo- Venga, empecemos, así nos podemos tomar un café mientras agarra la tintura.

Después de haberse tomado el café, discutido sobre las diferentes carreras que podía seguir Hermione ahora que ya había terminado el colegio, sobre como sería el último año de Ginny, hablado de los temidos EXTASIS, y de la relación que mantenían la castaña y el hermano de la pelirroja, Hermione se percató de que se habían olvidado por completo del pelo de Ginny.

- ¡Oh, Dios, Gin!- exclamó- ¿Hace cuanto que tienes ese mejunje en la cabeza?

- ¡Merlín, olvidamos controlar el tiempo!- gritó aterrorizada la menor.

- ¡En el frasco dice que hay que dejarlo solo quince minutos1 ¡Vamos, corre a lavártelo!

Ambas se precipitaron corriendo al cuarto de baño.

- Acláralo hasta que no se vea color en el agua- indicó la pelirroja- Dioses, la impaciencia me está matando…

Cinco minutos después, mientras Hermione se mordía ansiosamente el labio, Ginebra levantó la cabeza y se miro al espejo para contemplar su nuevo _look._

Hermione jadeó, y luego dejó escapara un respingo.

Ginny no podía despegar la vista del espejo, horrorizada.

En su cabeza había mechones de pelo de todas las gamas del gris, el negro y el marrón. Un desastre total. Las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

- Todo ha salido mal- sollozó- ¿Y ahora que hago?

- No te preocupes- dijo Hermione, tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque ni ella misma creía en sus propias palabras- Después de todo, lavándolo con champú se tiene que ir¿no?

Después de media hora, seis lavados con champú y otros tantos secados a fricción con toallas antes blancas y ahora a rayas negras y grises, el resultado era exactamente el mismo.

- ¡Nunca más saldré de casa¡Menuda pinta que tengo! Dios mío, Mione, debí haberte escuchado- sollozó la ex -pelirroja, acurrucándose en el pecho de su mejor amiga.- ¿ahora que hago?

- Primero que nada, tranquilízate. Segundo, no te preocupes, te apuesto lo que quieras a que tu madre tiene la solución para esto.

- Ay, Mione¡va a matarme!

- No, te aseguró que no. Espera, regresó en un segundo…

La castaña se evaporó por la puerta del cuarto de baño. Justo en ese instante, Ginebra oyó el ruido inconfundible de la puerta de entrada, y supo lo que Hermione planeaba hacer. Decidida a evitarlo, salió volando del baño, sin pensar en lo que diría cualquier miembro de su familia al contemplar su nuevo _look._

- ¡ HERMIONE GRANGER, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE…!- irrumpió gritando en la cocina.

Se quedó paralizada. Aún más que cuando había visto el resultado de la tintura en el espejo. Delante suyo, y al parecer manteniendo una trivial conversación, se hallaban su hermano Bill… y Harry Potter.

Tapándose la boca con la mano, dio media vuelta y se echo a correr con dirección a su cuarto.

Los dos hombres quedaron atónitos. Horrorizado, Bill se volteó a ver a su acompañante, sabiendo lo que significaba para Ginny que él la hubiera visto en esa situación tan vergonzosa. Él joven solo miraba la puerta por la que había desaparecido la muchacha, aturdido.

- ¿E.. e… esa… e… era… Ginny?

Bill se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, Harry, pero tendremos que continuar nuestra apasionante conversación en otro momento… Mmm, ya sabes, hermana menor en problemas…- sin más explicación, el hombre se desvaneció por la puerta, dejando aún más aturdido al joven moreno.

¿Esa había sido Ginny¡Por todos los dioses¿Qué le había pasado a su espléndida melena, a su preciosísimo cabello rojo oscuro?

William Weasley tocó a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana Ginebra, la menor, su única hermana mujer y, sin lugar a ninguna duda, su consentida.

- ¡Vete!- le respondió ella con voz nasal, como si estuviera resfriada.

- Gin¿puedo pasar un segundo?

- ¡No, no puedes!

- Se trata de tu pequeña interrupción en la cocina… y de tu pelo.

Ninguna respuesta.

- Dentro de quince minutos debo encontrarme con Fleur en Londres, así que pensé que quizá podría alcanzarte a alguna peluquería del Callejón Diagon. Pago yo¿sabes, no me gustaría que mi Dama de honor se viera triste el día de mi boda.

Ginny tragó saliva. Después de todo, quizás le quedaba un rayo de esperanza…

Sin lugar a ninguna duda, Bill acababa de renovar su puesto de honor como su hermano favorito durante mucho tiempo…

Dos horas y media más tarde, Ginny se miró al espejo. Sus cabellos habían vuelto a ser del bienamado color rojo oscuro, y los llevaba cortados en una melena ahuecada que apenas le tapaba las orejas.

Nada más salir de la peluquería, casi se topa de narices con Bill y Fleur.

- ¿Nos conocemos?- le bromeó Bill- He traído una chica con el pelo a mechas grises y negras- le susurró al oído- y me encuentro a una belleza- completó en voz alta.

- ¡Oh, que bonito te queda, Ginny!- admiro Fleur.

- ¿Creen que me sienta bien?- los interrogó la nuevamente pelirroja- ¿les gusta?

- Estas preciosa- la alabó su hermano.

- Tienes un aspecto fantástico- corroboró la francesa- ¿pego pog que ese cambio tan gepentino?

Ginny sonrió.

- Cambio de _look- _musitó.

Había sobrevivido ya a lo peor. A su madre le encantaba, su padre le había dicho que estaba hermosa, Hermione amaba su corte y hasta los gemelos le habían hecho un cumplido. Ahora, solo le quedaba ver cual era la reacción de Harry.

Se lo cruzó en un pasillo y se dio cuenta de que él se la había quedado mirando, mientras ella pasaba a su lado con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Ginny?- la llamó con voz dudosa.

- ¿Si, Harry?- respondió ella, retrocediendo para volver a su lado.

- ¿Eres tú?

- Claro que soy yo. ¿Quién más podría ser, tonto?

- Merlín, por un momento temí haberte soñado- suspiró el moreno, acomodándose los anteojos. En ese momento, la vio con claridad y sus mejillas se tornaron del color del pelo de ella- Dioses¡que hermosa estás!. ¡Que bien que te sienta ese corte!

- Gracias- se ruborizó ella.

- No debes agradecerme nada. Es la pura verdad. Gracias a Merlín que aún tienes tu color natural.- suspiró él, alargando una mano temblorosa para tocar uno de los mechones de ella.- Cuando entraste en la cocina, creí, por un angustiantes instante, que llevabas el cabello color azabache. Casi me da un infarto. Amo tu color rojo oscuro.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Mentes malvadas que crean que esto esta basado en una experiencia personal, están muy equivocados. A pesar del trabajo que me da su naturaleza rebelde, amo mi cabello, que es y se va a quedar rubio.

¿Por qué escribí esto? Porque tenía ganas de escribir algo sencillo, sin muchas vueltas, sin melodrama, tragedia excesiva, romanticismo pegajoso o la obligación de hacer reír. Tuve la idea mientras paseaba por la calle, y al llegar a mi casa a la noche me senté delante de la compu y en menos de dos horas surgió esto. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
